This new application entitled "Training in drug abuse research: behavior and neurobiology" requests five years of funding to support a maximum of four postdoctoral fellows per year for interdisciplinary training in drug and alcohol abuse. Fellows primarily engaged in drug and alcohol research take two required courses and attend seminars, journal clubs, an annual retreat, and monthly chalk talks. Fellows will receive training in research and experimental design while participating in collaborative projects spanning at least two laboratories with different expertise and techniques. Training in translational investigation occurs in studies spanning molecular, animal, and human research. Scheduled activities provide career development, preparation for seeking an independent position, and training in the responsible conduct of research. Drug and alcohol abuse research and education at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) is growing rapidly and the proposed postdoctoral training program is the first step in establishing an NIH-supported program that eventually will include predoctoral training as well. A Program Director with extensive mentoring and research experience will be assisted by Internal and External Advisory Committees. Participating NIH-supported faculty include senior and junior investigators who collectively have research expertise in the following areas in drug and alcohol abuse: molecular and receptor pharmacology;biochemical and neurochemical pharmacology;electrophysiology;preclinical behavioral pharmacology;and clinical trials. This program provides rigorous interdisciplinary training in behavioral and neurobiological research, thereby addressed a national demand for addiction scientists who can succeed in the current translational research environment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This postdoctoral training program builds on a rapidly growing community of drug and alcohol abuse researchers and trainees at UTHSCSA. The well recognized need for addiction scientists with interdisciplinary training is addressed by this program in which trainees conduct research on collaborative projects spanning more than one laboratory and more than one experimental approach. An experienced Program Director along with 17 other preceptors and an expert External Advisory Committee will oversee the progress and further growth of drug and alcohol abuse training at UTHSCSA.